tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Assuming Control
hypnotized by Deidre Howard]] (left) and Gayle Butcher (right) frozen by Type-7]] (left) frozen with Keleena Ortiz (right) by hypnosis]] Assuming Control is a Tales from the Tuckerverse story that focuses on Deidre Howard. The growing hypnosis skills of Deidre are examined, as well as some actions Petunia Greer and the Children of Hecate are taking. Summary In Malibu Deidre Howard decides to move in with Olivia Daniels at Victoria Towers, soon using Hypnosis she'd picked up from texts related to the Wolfbann Society to get Carey Daniels and Nereida Cuéllar to go along with it. In Stillsville Petunia Greer inhabits the body of Doreen Jensen and travels to Los Angeles using the Farstep Gateway, working to establish Sophie Leyton and more equipment for future cult members who make the trip. Petunia then meets up with Deidre, hypnotizing her into accepting her new body, and they approach Dakota Jackson to collect Transmoxide and Type-7. After testing out the new drugs on the Lady Sharks Volleyball team the duo head for Decker State College, where Petunia takes a moment to arrange for the kidnapping of Caitlin Trask and to ensure Nadine Vargas isn't about to discover anything critically related to the Children of Hecate. Deidre and Petunia hypnotize a few women around DSC before going to Selmone Fusion Bistro for lunch. Suzette Travers ends up infuriating Deidre and Petunia influences her into keeping her as a statue using Type-7. The group then hypnotize everyone at The Coffee Pot, including several Lady Raptors, Deidre then arranging for a big party back at the Daniels' place. Annabelle Carter ends up roped in when she comes looking for Petunia, and both end up under Deidre's control. The soccer captain revels in her newfound abilities from the apartment balcony. Appearances Kaylyn Kyle 6.png|Deidre Howard (Kaylyn Kyle)|link=Deidre Howard April Pearson 5.jpg|Olivia Daniels (April Pearson)|link=Olivia Daniels Bridget Moynahan.jpg|Carey Daniels (Bridget Moynahan)|link=Carey Daniels Angela Alvarado 2.jpg|Nereida Cuéllar (Angela Alvarado)|link=Nereida Cuéllar Marielle Jaffe.png|Petunia Greer (Marielle Jaffe)|link=Petunia Greer Natalie Dormer 3.jpg|Doreen Jensen (Natalie Dormer)|link=Doreen Jensen Hilary Shepard Turner 2.jpg|Hilda Leyton (Hilary Shepard Turner)|link=Hilda Leyton Shareece Pfeiffer.jpg|Sophie Leyton (Shareece Pfeiffer)|link=Sophie Leyton Maria Kanellis 3.jpg|Shari Wilcox (Maria Kanellis)|link=Shari Wilcox Kaylee DeFer 2.jpg|Kayla LeFer (Kaylee DeFer)|link=Kayla LeFer Debby Ryan 3.png|Daisy LeFer (Debby Ryan)|link=Daisy LeFer Jessalyn Gilsig.jpg|Denise Cameron (Jessalyn Gilsig)|link=Denise Cameron Q'orianka Kilcher 2.jpg|Malie Kealoha (Q'orianka Kilcher)|link=Malie Kealoha Dakota Johnson.jpg|Tina Deauxma (Dakota Johnson)|link=Tina Deauxma Amy Gumenick.jpg|Tea Jacobsen (Amy Gumenick)|link=Tea Jacobsen Algernon.jpg|Algernon (Pomeranian Dog)|link=Algernon Tenille Dashwood 2.jpg|Brook Josephson (Tenille Dashwood)|link=Brook Josephson Willa Holland.jpg|Dakota Jackson (Willa Holland)|link=Dakota Jackson Christine O'Donnell.jpg|Christine Packlin (Christine O'Donnell)|link=Christine Packlin Dawn Marie Psaltis 3.jpg|Ciara Bassanelli (Dawn Marie Psaltis)|link=Ciara Bassanelli Erika Fong 2.jpg|Danielle Luo (Erika Fong)|link=Danielle Luo Brittany Anne Pirtle 2.jpg|Marcia Voss (Brittany Anne Pirtle)|link=Marcia Voss Rose McIver.jpg|Penelope Cupo (Rose McIver)|link=Penelope Cupo Olivia Tennet.jpg|Mickie Whyte (Olivia Tennet)|link=Mickie Whyte Anna Hutchison.jpg|Stella Louiselle (Anna Hutchison)|link=Stella Louiselle Caitlin Murphy 2.jpg|Jewel Boswick (Caitlin Murphy)|link=Jewel Boswick Melanie Vallejo 2.jpg|Imee Navarro (Melanie Vallejo)|link=Imee Navarro Sally Martin 3.jpg|Martine Vailler (Sally Martin)|link=Martine Vailler Stephanie McMahon 3.jpg|Alicia Ayers (Stephanie McMahon)|link=Alicia Ayers Nicholas Braun.jpg|Zack Norris (Nicholan Braun)|link=Zack Norris Alex Breckenridge 2.jpg|Caitlin Trask (Alex Breckenridge)|link=Caitlin Trask Sofia Vergara.jpg|Nadine Vargas (Sofia Vergara)|link=Nadine Vargas Marcia Gay Harden.jpg|Delilah Irons (Marcia Gay Harden)|link=Delilah Irons Julie Benz 5.jpg|Glenda Peyton (Julie Benz)|link=Glenda Peyton Aimee Teegarden 2.jpg|Sunny Dakota (Aimee Teegarden)|link=Sunny Dakota Katie Holmes.jpg|Sigourney Rossum (Katie Holmes)|link=Sigourney Rossum Kaitlin Doubleday 3.jpg|Kimber Coombs (Kaitlin Doubleday)|link=Kimber Coombs Cristin Milioti.jpg|Cornelia Selmone (Cristin Milioti)|link=Cornelia Selmone Carla Bruni 2.jpg|Marzia Selmone (Carla Bruni)|link=Marzia Selmone Cody Horn.jpg|Suzette Travers (Cody Horn)|link=Suzette Travers Ashley Tisdale 4.jpg|Britney Summers (Ashley Tisdale)|link=Britney Summers Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg|Chrissy Pak (Jenna Ushkowitz)|link=Chrissy Pak Heather Morris.jpg|Marsha Robinson (Heather Morris)|link=Marsha Robinson Barbara Crast 2.jpg|Leah McKean (Barbara Dunkelman)|link=Leah McKean America Ferrera.jpg|Diane Cruz (America Ferrera)|link=Diane Cruz Miley Cyrus 3.jpg|Brianne Walsh (Miley Cyrus)|link=Brianne Walsh Jessica Lee Rose.jpg|Rae Sullivan (Jessica Lee Rose)|link=Rae Sullivan Emily Bett Rickards.jpg|Felicity Kaplan (Emily Bett Rickards)|link=Felicity Kaplan Mary Elizabeth Winstead.jpg|Josie Maran (Mary Elizabeth Winstead)|link=Josie Maran Genelle Williams 2.jpg|Lida Wilkins (Genelle Williams)|link=Lida Wilkins Kimberly Guilfoyle 2.jpg|Donna Davin (Kimberly Guilfoyle)|link=Donna Davin Allison Williams 3.jpg|Taya Fairweather (Allison Williams)|link=Taya Fairweather Brie Larson.jpg|Angie Shanowski (Brie Larson)|link=Angie Shanowski Lea Zamada 4.jpg|Gayle Butcher (Lea Zawada)|link=Gayle Butcher Leslie Hope.jpg|Cat Deauxma (Leslie Hope)|link=Cat Deauxma Heather Locklear.jpg|Cecily Vaughn (Heather Locklear)|link=Cecily Vaughn Maggie Gyllenhaal.jpg|Annabelle Carter (Maggie Gyllenhaal)|link=Annabelle Carter Hayley Atwell 2.jpg|Debra Sanderson (Hayley Atwell)|link=Debra Sanderson Eve Torres 5.png|Adora Morales (Eve Torres)|link=Adora Morales April Mendez 5.jpg|Keleena Ortiz (April Mendez)|link=Keleena Ortiz Natalie Eva-Marie Nelson 5.jpg|Luciana Albini (Natalie Eva-Marie Nelson)|link=Luciana Albini Danielle Panabaker.jpg|Emma Isaac (Danielle Panabaker)|link=Emma Isaac Erin Heatherton.jpg|Harper Whyte (Erin Heatherton)|link=Harper Whyte Trivia * First story to be written with Kaylyn Kyle in the role of Deidre Howard instead of Caitlin Doubleday, who was instead cast for Kimber Coombs. Category: Stories Category: Tales from the Tuckerverse